


Блюз для...

by Argee_Lince



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонгфик на песню Джема "Блюз для..." - Кроуфорд, Шульдих, р-романтика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блюз для...

Шёпот.

_И снова начинается день и кончается ночь._  
И мы снова начинаем искать друг друга.  
И тебе никуда от меня не деться, бэби –  
Впрочем, как и мне от тебя. 

– Это про нас?  
– Да.  
Улыбка.

_Да, я приеду из хорошей страны._  
Да, я приеду из хорошего дня.  
Да, в эту грязь, да, в эту слякоть, в мир –  
Дотянусь до тебя. 

– Испачкаешься.  
– Неважно.  
Пальцы в рыжих волосах.

_Я пробегусь по этим улицам в дым,_  
Через кислотный дождь и нефтяной чад.  
Я оглянусь, чтоб ты не слился с другим  
Минуту назад. 

– Успел?  
– В последнюю секунду.  
Губы у самого уха.

_Я простучу тебе мой номер звонка,_  
Я отражусь на небесах и воде.  
Смотри, мой парус принесли облака -  
Чтобы не бросил в беде. 

– А ты и не бросал.  
– Ни разу.  
Ладони на плечах.

_Да, я раскрою свой прозрачный сюрприз._  
Таким, как я, так хорошо в полусне.  
Но ты считай, что ты – мой вечный каприз.  
Я теряюсь в тебе. 

– Тебя можно искать?  
– Можно.  
Взгляд – глаза в глаза.

_Я буду кадром из любого кино,_  
Всего лишь строчкой – но на каждом листе.  
И поначалу даже мне всё равно,  
Как ты плачешь во сне. 

– Я раньше плакал?  
– Иногда. Когда думал, что я не вижу.  
Кончиками пальцев – по щеке.

_Но только каплей прозвенит поцелуй,_  
И тонкой льдинкой смерть растает во мне.  
Ты к ней, пожалуйста, меня не ревнуй –  
Ведь это бывшая смерть. 

– Передумал?  
– Только что.  
Пистолет падает на пол.

_Вот и приходит мне письмо на двоих._  
Неровным почерком просыпется снег.  
И словно в полночь, уходя от других,  
Беру тебя насовсем. 

– Что, без игрушки никак?  
– Прекрати.  
Звук пощёчины.

_Я забираю неровности шаг,_  
Я забираю осеннюю мглу  
В тот мир, который придумал не я,  
В тот мир, куда без тебя не уйду... 

– Влюбился?  
– А ты?  
Поцелуй.

_И будет дождь ласкать изгиб мостовых,_  
И будет вечером хрустящая пыль.  
Нас вечность ждёт на перекрёстках других –  
Мы исчезаем, прощайте... 

Где-то хлопает дверь.

_______________________________________________

За песню "Блюз для" спасибо Джему.


End file.
